Until There Was You
by inuyasha-babe2004
Summary: InuYasha is cop trying to let go of a dreadful past. Kagome is a sex addicted stripper with not much to lose. When the malicious Naraku sets his sights on Kagome as his next victim, how will InuYasha save her? Or will the past repeat itself?


**__**

The Meeting 

His eyes were locked onto the target, the dark haired man striding into the apartment building across the street. He pulled down his sunglasses, revealing the amber glow as he looked into the rearview mirror. Nodding to his partner in the next car, he tossed the glasses into the passenger seat and drew his gun. He signaled to his partner to move ahead as he got out of the car, checking for any minions that may have been laying in wait. Following closely, they entered the building, but not without caution. The silver haired officer fell out from behind, branching off into the basement. Moving slowly and listening for any hint of another being, he rounded the corner into the boiler room.

"InuYasha? InuYasha?"

The whisper was somewhat distorted as it came across the radio, threatening to spoil any act of surprise. He reached for the small device clipped onto the back of his jeans, shoving it in front of his mouth. "What?"

"I've got a body. Looks like another prostitute. Definitely Naraku's hideout."

"Where are you?"

"Second floor."

Glancing around the corner, his gun up beside his head, he moved into the pitch black room. "Hold your position. I'll be right there." He straightened, scanning the dark room with a small flashlight. The radio went silent. No answer to his command. "Miroku....Miroku?!"

"Scared ya, didn't I?"

"You're such a prick."

"That's why I'm your best friend."

"Just keep your ass still and try not to have too much fun with that corpse." He smirked, not waiting for a retort. "I'm out." Clearing the area, he headed up the stairs until an elevator came into sight. Miroku tapped his foot impatiently, placing the radio to his mouth as the elevator opened.

"InuYasha, you're so lazy."

"Hey, I resemble that remark. What've we got?" InuYasha asked nonchalantly, kneeling down next to the bloodied girl.

"Suki Taski. She's only sixteen."

"Poor girl didn't stand a chance." He concluded, glancing to the murder weapon. The broken off piece of glass protruding from her abdomen. "What the hell is this bastard searching for?"

"Maybe he does it for kicks." Miroku shrugged. A thump from the above floor caught the attention of both young officers, InuYasha being the first to respond.

"Call 'em in. I'm going up." InuYasha chose the stairs this time, creeping up with his back sliding against the rail. He felt his stomach churn as another fatality came into view, this one hanging from the hall light. "Sick fuck." He slid against the wall past the corpse, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He began to kick open the few doors on the floor that was most likely used for storage. Every room was packed to the rim, certainly not enough room for a hiding place. Hearing a movement at the end of the hall, he scrambled to the last door after searching the elevator. "End of the line, Naraku!" He reached for the knob, bring his gun up for easy access. He failed to see the lowering access to the roof.

"I don't think so!"

InuYasha's head shot up, the bat being the only thing he saw before black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"InuYasha? InuYasha, are you alright?"

The young man groaned, cupping his hand over his nose as he sat up. "Ow! Son of a bitch broke my nose!" 

"Yup, sure did."

_'CRACK!' _

Miroku flinched as his partner decided to set the bone himself, following it up with a howl. "You know, that's why people go to school for eleven years to become doctors. At least they could've numbed it."

"Did he get away?" InuYasha asked, blinking the clarity back into his vision as the blue and red lights reflected against the wall.

"What do you think?" He replied, holding up the blood stained baseball bat. "You sure got a hard head." The small input of humor did little to amuse his friend. InuYasha laid back, disgusted, throwing his arm over his eyes. "We'll get him, InuYasha. Naraku _will_ pay for what he did." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

InuYasha sat sprawled out in the chair, the ice pack sitting loosely across his forehead. He could hear the oncoming ranting of the chief, followed by the painful explosion of the door being slung open into the wall. "You alright, son?"

"Fuck off!"

"Boy, you are speaking to a superior officer! Need I remind you...again?" The files were slammed onto the desk, earning a flinch from the young cop.

"Oh, I do apologize. Fuck off....sir." He retorted smoothly, giving a lazy salute over the ice bag. Totosai shook his head, sitting down and pressing the page button on the phone. 

__

"Kaede, hold my calls."

"Yes, sir."

The older officer sat back in his chair, folding his hands across his stomach. "Just what did you think you were doing?!" The sudden outburst almost made InuYasha jump from his perch, not to mention making his head throb.

"I got a lead on Naraku's whereabouts, so I...."

"So, you and Miroku took it upon yourselves to go to that building without clearance and proceed....."

"It was my idea. I asked Miroku to help." InuYasha had yet to rise from his reclining position, keeping his eyes closed to ease the thumping in his skull.

"So, you decided to put Miroku's life on the line! You should've waited for backup!"

"I didn't have time to wait for backup." He tried to remain calm, the shouts increasing the thud in his ears. 

"Oh, really? InuYasha, I'm not going to beat around the bush, son. I think you need to take some time off." 

InuYasha bolted from the chair, allowing the ice pack to fall to his lap. "What?!"

"This whole thing is clouding your judgment. It would be for your own safety, as well as that of the other officers."

"You are _not_ taking me off this case!" His efforts for serenity were plundered as he screamed, pounding his fist on the desk for emphasis.

"Calm down. It's just for two or three weeks. Let _us_ get Naraku while you take some actual time to grieve."

"That bastard killed my wife, Totosai! I refuse to let anyone else take him down!" He leaned across the desk, biting his lip until the metallic taste of his own blood began to coat his tongue.

"My decision if final. Just a couple of weeks. Now, let Miroku take you home." The chief's voice was calm and tranquil, trying to soothe the anger possessing the younger officer.

"I can fucking drive!"

"InuYasha, wait....InuYasha!"

He ignored the calls of his superior, stomping out to his desk. Slamming his fist on the corner, the top drawer popped open, granting access to his keys. Miroku watched from his own desk, striding lightly to that of his partner after he was out of sight. He hit the corner of the desk, willing the drawer to do the same as it did for InuYasha. Nothing.

"How does he _do_ that? InuYasha, wait up!" He ran to the parking lot, catching sight of the fuming man next to his car. "InuYasha!"

"What?!" InuYasha answered, roughly jerking open the door to the black Mustang.

"Let me take you home. You shouldn't drive with....."

"Lay off, Miroku!"

"I will not!" The door was slammed shut from InuYasha's grasp, Miroku blocking access. "Totosai's only doing what he thinks is best."

"Were you in on this, too?!"

"It's been three years, InuYasha! She's not coming back!" He gulped at the malicious glare he received, summoning the courage to continue his lecture. "Don't let you life stop for the thought of that creep. We'll get 'im. It's just gonna take time, but in the meantime....you have to let Kikyo go." InuYasha lowered his head, his eyebrow twitching vigorously.

"What do know about it?" His head shot up, tears collecting that he refused to let fall. "Do you know how it feels to have someone torn away from you, not being able to do a damn thing about it?! Of course, you don't! You haven't been with a woman more than one night!" He began to tremble as the horrible images shot into his brain. "I loved Kikyo! She didn't deserve what Naraku did to her! She didn't deserve to die!" Miroku watched his comrade's demeanor fade from bad to worse, realizing he had unlocked something that needed to be stored back right away.

"InuYasha..."

"What?!"

"I want you to hit me." The silver haired boy immediately calmed, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Say what?" Nothing else was said as InuYasha watched his friend clench his eyes shut and prepare to be plastered. "Are you insane?"

"Yes. Now, hit me." Miroku demanded, leaning forward and pointing at his chin. InuYasha opened the car door slowly, sitting down in bewilderment toward his partner gone psycho.

"Miroku...."

"Things were getting entirely to serious. You need to relieve some stress."

"Oh, well....in that case." InuYasha's fist connected hard with Miroku's jaw, a stream of curses flowing from his aching mouth.

"Damn, InuYasha! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Cause you told me to, moron!" InuYasha laughed, closing the door and rolling down the window. "Thanks. I needed that." He shook the ache away from his hand, his laugh dissipating into a small smile. "I'm heading home." The engine roared as the key turned.

"Why don't you come with me to the Mouse's Ear?" Miroku offered, leaning in the window.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, man! It's Friday night, you don't have to work tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. Come to think of it..." He tapped his finger against his chin in 'serious' thought. "...or the day after that."

"Miroku..."

The dark headed man focused on the warning glare, knowing that he would have a matching bruise on the other side if he did not cease. InuYasha had one hell of a right hook. "My point being, you need to get out."

"I'm fine at home."

"Oh, yeah...with your boxes of ramen and old Bruce Lee movies. I forgot how much fun celibacy can be!" Miroku laughed, throwing his hands in the air. 

InuYasha rolled his eyes, putting the car in drive. "I like ramen."

"Don't we all? One night?! Please!" Miroku locked onto the door, throwing his feet onto the hood for leverage. "I will not let go of this car until you get laid!"

"This could be interesting."

"So, will you come? It's not like you have to change or nothin'. Jeans and t-shirts are made for _any_ occasion." That had to be true, considering that was all they wore.

"I guess...."

"Alright!"

"....but we're taking my car!" InuYasha persisted, shoving his partner away from the door. He leaned across to open the passenger door, watching Miroku walk around. 

"Why do we have to take your car?"

"Because I've seen snails burn more rubber than you! Seatbelt?"

"Got it."

"Good." The car peeled from its spot, leaning slightly as he tore around the curve, exiting the parking lot. Within no time, the sporty car squealed to a stop in front of the xxx club, one InuYasha had rarely seen. Miroku, on the other hand, might as well have been an employee. "We're here."

"Just a second....give my stomach time to catch up."

"Why would anyone want to pay for sex? That's why normal people get married." InuYasha climbed from the car, locking the door before shutting it.

"Being 'normal' is a state of mind. All in opinion, I'd say." Miroku could barely contain his excitement as they entered. "I'm gonna make sure you get some."

"That sounds funny coming from you." InuYasha found an empty table about midway to the stage, sitting before even asked. He found it very easy to ignore the half naked women dancing a few feet from him, contrary to the clapping and whistling Miroku. "Good. Well, I came. I'm ready to go now."

"I don't think so, big guy. You're going to make one of these ladies very happy."

"Oh, gees." He said, slapping a palm to his forehead. "Can you at least get me a beer." Reaching to pull the ashtray closer, he took a long drag from the freshly lit cigarette.

"Sure. Excuse me, miss! Can we get two beers? Wow, is that real?" Miroku jumped from the table to go and inspect the indecent tattoo.

"He's hopeless." InuYasha commented coolly with an amused grin, flicking the ashes from his cigarette.

"Yeah, he is."

He looked up at his new company, finding it suddenly very hard to breathe. The dark haired girl smiled, leaning across to take the cigarette from between his fingers. She took a long draw, coughing hysterically and fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Well, I thought it would look sexy." 

InuYasha paid no mind to her antics, his heart skipping a beat at the resemblance. Same eyes. Same hair, save for the length. Same smile. This girl looked identical to Kikyo.

"He's in here every weekend, and has yet to get very far. Hi, I'm Kagome." She extended her hand which was almost missed by the entranced officer. InuYasha's face burned as red as his shirt when he realized just how long he had been staring. A flood of memories flooded his mind as he tore away his gaze. "Hello?" He snapped back into reality when the small hand waved in front of him. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name, or do you want me to make one up for you?" The boy caught himself staring for a second time.

"Um....uh, I gotta go." He pushed from his chair, suppressing a gasp as he was roughly forced back down. 

"Stay." He could feel the warm breath against his ear from her whisper. "I'm sure I can make it worth your wile." Bringing a hand to her shoulder, he flinched as it was pinned against the table. "Don't you know the rules? I can touch you..." Her free hand drifted down, her finger stroking the inside of his thigh. "...but you can't touch me." His breathing increased despite his desperate attempts to calm the desire scorching his veins. He allowed her to continue, closing his eyes to will away the intimate images of his wife that plagued his vision. Her tongue trailed down his abdomen, sending an involuntary shiver throughout his being. "You like that, huh?" His golden eyes shot open, settling on the smirking girl knelt before him. He caught her wrists, throwing her roughly into the floor. "Hey!"

"Miroku, let's go!"

"InuYasha, wait!" Miroku grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, sprinting to catch his retreating companion.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kagome grabbed his arm, giving an indignant 'hmph' when he smacked her hand away.

"Listen, sweetheart, go shake your ass for someone who wants to see it!"

She stood traumatized, ignoring Miroku's fleeting apologies, watching the silver haired man walk away.

"What was that all about?" Another dark haired girl approached, following Kagome's stare to the bickering men going out the door. 

"I don't know, and don't really care."

"Hey, was that Miroku?"

"Oh, Sango!"

"What? He has a nice ass! His friend's wasn't too bad either...."

"Sango!!!!" 


End file.
